Siriath
At a glance *Is dominated by a huge, central Keep *Has a deep horseshoe moat dug out by hired wizards, commissioned by an old, paranoid ruler. *Has one of the largest temples to Pelor in the country, where the Grand-high cleric resides *Is still repairing some of its walls from a seige of NE druids from Ironshade Forest. *Is home to a huge halfling camp with its own micro-economy *Has a thriving butchery and fishmongery district populated by Half Orcs *Has a number of prestigious Gnomish universities housed in towers outside of the city walls History Unresearched Religious Siriath is host to a diverse range of religious buildings, mostly owing to its highly integrated population and liberal outlook on worship. The only law it keeps is that evil religions cannot be worshipped in public, a decision that some worry drives those who wish to revere malicious powers underground. Beory *(Oerth Mother), N (NG) greater goddess of the Oerth, Nature and Rain *Several small shrines in the traveller camps Boccob *(The Uncaring, Lord of All Magic, Archmage of the Deities), N Greater God of Magic, Arcane Knowledge, Foresight, and Balance *Large church near the University of Arcane Studies, several small shrines along the Magic Mile Celestian *(The Far Wanderer), N (NG) intermediate god of Stars, Space, and Wanderers *Large church near the University of Cosmology Delleb *(The Scholar, the Scribe), LG lesser god of Reason, Intellect, and Study *Shrine near the University of Arcane Studies Ehlonna *(of the Forests), NG intermediate goddess of Forests, Woodlands, Flora and Fauna, and Fertility *Several small shrines in the traveller camps Fharlagnhn *(The Dweller on the Horizon), N (NG) intermediate god of Horizons, Distance, Travel, and Roads *Large tent and several small shrines in the traveller camps Heironeous *(The Invincible, the Valorous Knight, the Archpaladin), LG intermediate god of Chivalry, Justice, Honor, War, Daring, and Valor *Church near the Champions' Camp Lendor *(Prince of Time, Master of Tedium), LN intermediate god of Time, Tedium, Patience, and Study *Small shrine near the University of Cosmology Lirr *(Lady Poet, the Lorekeeper), CG lesser goddess of Poetry, Prose, Literature, and Art *Church near the University of Fine Arts Mayaheine *(The Shield Maiden), LG demigod of Protection, Justice, and Valor *Small church near the Citadel of the Sun Pelor *(The Sun Father, the Shining One), NG greater god of Sun, Light, Strength, and Healing *Citadel of the Sun within the city centre Other than the huge fortified keep at the rear of Siriath, dominating the skyline is the star shaped Citadel of the Sun, in which the Grand High Cleric of Pelor resides. The highest of Pelor's order gather here twice a year to listen to the holy word as spoken by he who is closest to The Shining One, Eustus Cambry. Phaulkon *CG lesser god of Air, Wind, Clouds, Birds, and Archery *Several shrines near the Champions' Camp St Cuthbert *(of the Cudgel), LN (LG) intermediate god of Common Sense, Wisdom, Zeal, Honesty, Truth, and Discipline *Church within residential district near Orcish markets Civil Military As with other towns and cities in the local area, Siriath has both a standing and a reserve army. The standing army is made up of professionals who dedicate their life to the defence of the city and local area, whereas the reserves are ordinary citizens prepared to grab sword and shield to help defend, but who have ordinary professions for the rest of the year. Reserve armies are usually called together once every few years for practice days. *Community Authority: Grigri Sutton, Half-Orc female Fighter *Full time guards: 214 *Part time militia: 1,071 Commercial Blacksmiths *The Obsidian Pommel *Jevisa's Tools *Focused Ire Magic, scrolls and potions *Great Illusion *The Ivory Staff *Wands & Widgets *Candil's Gloves *Last Secret *Neanne's Fancy *Lost Elixers *Famous Balms *Cryptic Ink Jewellery *Faulk's Onyx *Astamo's Accessories *Glistening Sapphire General Stores *Knight's Concessions *Square Peg *Cook's Market *Craftman's Bazaar Entertainment and Boarding Siriath has a multitude of colourful, exciting bars, inns and pubs to visit, each offering something slightly different to the local clientel. Boarding costs 2sp per night in a poor inn, 4sp per night for an average inn, and 8sp per night for an upmarket inn. The Boatman's Bite *Horcish/Halfling, riverfront bar, poor area *Sells freshly caught battered fish and eel, and local halfling ales. The Crying Harlot *Human, near Orcish markets, poor area *Sells mead, cheap wines and offcuts of meat cooked in pies The Elegant Staff Saloon *Elven, Elven district, upmarket *Serves exclusive wines, has a considerably large wine cellar The Rook's Recluse *Gnomish, near University of Cosmology, average *Student bar, students get a hefty discount on drinks The Trivial Tome *Gnomish, just off Magic Mile, upmarket and quirky *Most of the drinks here sparkle or glow, cocktails are mixed with magic The Unicorn's Casque *Human, near Champions' Camp, average *Serves beers, ales, wines and spirits, but no food. No children allowed. The Hammer and Hammer Alehouse *Dwarven, Dwarven district, average *Only the deepest, richest, darkest ales available here. The Portly Priest (closed down due to food poisoning) *Human, Near temple of Pelor, average *Serves house meads, and uses a speciality in-house spice blend *Also serves homely food, a family pub The Wolf and Stein *Horcish/Dwarven, Dwarven district, poor area *Underground tavern, serves foaming ale and sells whole casks of home-brew Ristwhite's Splendiferous Circus Formerly a travelling circus, Ristwhite's settled on the outskirts of Siriath in the year 905 and grew from a twelve man show to a huge organisation consisting of hundreds of performers, comedy personalities, clowns and daredevils. One of their biggest attractions is an actual Dare Devil who gets summoned once a year on the Circus' anniversary. The circus is owned by Damon Ristwhite, son of the famous founder Darrin Ristwhite, whose face still adorns all advertising material. Other services Notable People *Errol Gleamer - A Cleric of St Cuthbert the party met during The Art of the Cudgel who supervised them during their delve into the Lochfield Barrows Category:DnD Locations Category:Dungeons and Dragons